Courage
Courage is a dog from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Courage Played Mike Wazowski in Animals Inc (WolfeOmegaGirl) Courage Played Larry the Cucumber in Cartoon AnimationTales He is a cucumber Courage Played Jimmy Gourd in HumanTales He is a gourd Courage Played Pumbaa in The Cartoon Cat King He is a warthog Courage Played Luke Triton in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a boy Courage Played Llama Kuzco in The Christopher Robin's New Groove, and The Bear's New Groove He is a llama Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Hornbill Courage Played Tarzan in Couragezan (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a ape man Courage Played Hercules in Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a hero Courage Played Adult Bambi in Courage (Bambi), and Courageambi He is a deer Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Animal Story, Toon Animal Story 2, and Toon Animal Story 3 He is a space ranger Courage Played (with Twilight Sparkle) as a extra in Digitladdin He is himself Courage Played Adult Simba in The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Cartoon Dog King, The Courage King, The Courage King 1 1/2, The Courage King II: Courage's Pride He is a Lion Courage Played Pacha in The Bear's New Groove (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), and The Casper's New Groove He is a father Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Basil in The Great Courage Detective He is a mouse Courage Played Bashful in Kim White and the Seven Dogs He is a dwarf Courage Played Doorknob in Nala in Wonderland, and Lola in Wonderland He is a door Courage Played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a seagull Courage Played Blu in Rio (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a blue macaw Courage Played Romeo in Courage and Twilight: Purple With A Kiss He is a seal Courage Played Scooby Doo in Courage Doo, Where Are You! He is a great dane Courage Played Chip in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Courage Played Eric in The Little Mer-Pony (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), and The Little Pony He is a prince Courage Played XR in Streaky The Supercat Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He is a robot Courage Played Adult Nala in The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style), The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version), The Pony Queen, and The Cartoon Pony Queen She is a lioness Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Pumbaa in The Tom King He is a warthog Courage Played Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is a sketcher Courage Played Adult Tarzan in Couragezan He is an ape man Courage Played Professor Porter in Trampzan He is a old man Courage Played Stitch in Twilight & Courage, and Babs and Courage He is a alien Courage Played Aladdin in Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog He is a street rat Courage Played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristotoons He is an alley cat Courage Played Mike in Animals, Inc. (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a green monster Courage Played Shang in Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a girl Courage Played Mr. Bile in Cartoon Network Characters, Inc. He is a monster Courage Played Mr. Pricklepants in Animal Story 1,2,3,and Toons He is a porcupine Courage Played Dimitri in Twilight Sparkle (Anastasia) He is a man Courage Played Old Man in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He is an old man Courage Played Gopher in The New Adventures Of Scooby Doo He is a gopher Courage Played Rafiki in The Neverland King He is a Baboon Courage Played Kuzco Llama in The Gray Cat's New Groove, and The Christopher Robin's New Groove He is a Llama Courage Played Timon in The Hundred Acre Woods King He is a Meerkat Courage Played Boris in Michaelto, and Scooby Doo (Balto) He is a Goose Courage Played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine He is a Tiger Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King, The Scooby Doo King 2: Scooby's Pride, and The Scooby Doo King Trilogy He is a Hornbill Courage Played Adult Simba in The Cowardly Dog King, and The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), and The Courage King (CartoonNetworkFan360 Style) He is a Lion Courage Played SpongeBob in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Sponge Courage Played Friend Owl in Scoobambi He is an Owl Courage Played The Sultan in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a Arabian Courage Played Kuzco Human in The Courage's New Groove (ScoobyRockz Version) He is a Human Courage Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Scooby Doo Detective He is a Mouse Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Space Ranger Courage Played Cuddles in Happy Tree Friends (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a rabbit Courage Played Gary the Snail in Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants), The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) He is a Snail Courage Played Fear in Inside Out (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), and Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is an emotion Courage Played Dawson in The Great Dog Detective Courage Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) He is a Pokemon trainer Portrayals: *In Tod the Cowardly Fox he is played by Tod. *In Kit the Cowardly Bear Cub he is played by Kit Cloudkicker. *In Roo the Cowardly Joey he is played by Roo. *In Courage The Cowardly Dog (1701Movies Style) he is played by Himself. *In Scooby-Doo The Cowardly Great Dane he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Copper the Cowardly Dog he is played by Copper. *In Winnie The Cowardly Bear he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Basil the Cowardly Mouse he is played by Basil. *In Dale the Cowardly Chipmunk he is played by Dale. Gallery: Courage in What a Cartoon.jpg|Courage in What a Cartoon Courage in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Courage in Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Courage in the Cartoon Network Commercials Courage in The Fog of Courage.jpg|Courage in The Fog of Courage Twilight Sparkle and Courage..png Twilight Sparkle and Courage in Dance of the Hours..png Arnold and Courage..png Courage the Cowardly Dog Poster 1701movies.jpg Courage the Cowardly Dog Poster.jpg Courage-dog-tv-01.jpg Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg Muriel has a problem with eustace.jpg Muriel and courage.png Courage sour cream.jpg Courage Meets ash and brock.jpg Courage scream about mummy.jpg Courage and mouse toy.jpg Courage..png Courage L08.jpg Courage L11.jpg Courage fly.jpg Courage and three headed chickens.jpg Courage the dog 2002.png Courage gasps.jpg Courage dog scream.jpg Courage afraid eustae.jpg Eustace get away.jpg Tumblr nsov0qFsuD1tx9dtio5 400.gif Tumblr nqmf60vZ4E1sipm1io6 250.gif Tumblr nqmf60vZ4E1sipm1io5 250.gif Tumblr npqrsii6SM1sfg32ho2 1280.jpg Tumblr npqrsii6SM1sfg32ho1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1lrswgwA1rjinxvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr np1lrswgwA1rjinxvo2 1280.jpg Courage ooh.gif Ashy Doo and Courage.jpg Scooby Doo and Courage.jpg Courage Meets Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers.jpg Courage Giving Thumb Up.png Courage Angry.jpg Poor Courage's eyes are big..png Poor Courage stands up..png Poor Courage cheers..jpeg Poor Courage runs..jpg Poor Courage howls..jpeg Poor Courage looks scared..jpg Poor Courage screams.jpg Poor Courage freaks out..jpeg Courage.jpg Courage and muriel seeing eustace cry.png Courage and muriel about save the day.png courage seeing two muriels.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cowarldy Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Cowards Category:Romantic Characters Category:HubandTHQFanPictures Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Characters who speaks in Gibberish Category:Nervous characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Silent Characters Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Characters With One Speaking Roles Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate